


奎澈荣三角乱搞

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright





	奎澈荣三角乱搞

【奎澈荣】三角 1-2  
酒后乱搞 ooc都赖我的脑洞  
【反正前提大概就是一个队内全员乱//搞的淫//荡设定】  
一个又想搞澈又想搞荣的人终于对两个人一起下手了！  
1.  
崔胜澈和同龄亲故喝完酒释放完压力刷开酒店房间的时候，看到的就是衣衫不整的表演队队长被队内最长身的弟弟搂在怀里亲的小脸通红的画面。  
权顺荣简直羞的快要把脑袋钻到金珉奎的浴袍里，反倒是弟弟一边揉着他弹性十足的小屁股一边淡定的质问崔胜澈，“哥不是说晚上去和净汉哥喝酒，怎么突然回来了？”  
被尹净汉灌的有点懵的崔胜澈还没太反应过来现在的状况，一双大眼睛东看西看就是不敢再往窗边沙发上的两个人看，崔胜澈气急败坏，“我说去喝酒就真的是去喝酒啊？还要回来睡觉的啊？谁知道你说过来找顺荣练习就是练习……这种事？！”说着说着自己的耳朵都变红了。  
“对啊”，金珉奎坦然的笑出了小虎牙，“明天难得休息，今天可不得好好练习一下嘛”，怀里的哥哥软软的呼吸打在自己裸露的胸口上，眼前的哥哥白嫩的皮肤又透着诱人的粉红色，让人想到对方在床上抽抽嗒嗒的勾着自己的腰不让自己退出去的艳景。  
“顺荣哥……”难得撒娇的弟弟用带着鼻音的低沉声线摩擦着自己的耳膜，“我想看哥和胜澈哥做…………”  
2.  
崔胜澈想，以后真的不能在休息日前一天晚上喝酒了。  
只是金珉奎的几句花言巧语和权顺荣几个黏腻的亲吻，自己就乖乖听话的被权顺荣脱下了衣服按到了床上。淡金色的小脑袋埋在自己的下腹部，灵巧的贝齿勾弄着自己的内裤边，身后的金珉奎顺势把自己的腰抬了起来，两个人配合默契的三下五除二把自己扒了个精光。  
下身被含进弟弟温软的口腔的时候另外一个弟弟的亲吻也一个一个烙印在了自己的肩侧脸颊，胸前的乳肉也被一双大手揉捏着，敏感的乳粒也在弟弟手指的拨弄下硬了起来，吸引着弟弟更用力的去拉扯去蹂躏，然而自己明明感受到疼痛却控制不住的将胸脯往弟弟手里送去。金珉奎含笑的声音洒在自己肩侧，哥哥真的好神奇，明明大家都有一起练胸部肌肉，可是哥哥真的越练胸越软呢？  
下身舔吻着自己阴茎的弟弟也适时的加入了话题，是呢，每次看哥哥真空穿红格子西装就好想在胸口给哥哥留上吻痕让克拉们看看呢。调笑的语气仿佛刚才那个害羞的躲在弟弟怀里的人不是他一样。  
在两个人言语的戏弄和亲吻抚摸之下，崔胜澈很快就硬了，金珉奎满意的从崔胜澈身后撤出去，坐在一旁的沙发上看起戏来。  
权顺荣的舌头一路从性器下的两颗圆球舔到柱身，又停在龟头不停的转着圈，间或还用舌尖去舔弄着铃口，泊泊的淫液从小口里流出来又被弟弟迅速的舔走，权顺荣满足的吸吮着哥哥的龟头，两手撑住哥哥因为快感累积而抽动着想要合上的大腿根部，感受到哥哥硬挺的性器在自己口腔里缓缓抽动，然后突然抽身离开了。  
崔胜澈被迫从极乐之中抽离，抬眼却看到更加令人血脉喷张的画面，弟弟背对着自己跪坐在自己腰侧，白嫩的双手正掰开自己紧实的臀瓣，刚才可能已经被使用过一次的小穴泛着纵欲的红色，他低头腾出一只手稳住自己已经坚硬的阴茎，缓缓的坐下去，用那一圈一圈黏腻又紧致的软肉包裹住了自己。  
还没等权顺荣自己坐到底，突然感觉自己酒醒了的崔胜澈一把搂住他的腰将他更加贴向自己并一捅到底，然后不给他任何反应时间难耐的挺腰抽动起来。

3  
权顺荣没想到哥哥会突然变得这么主动，被狠狠顶到腺体让他整个人都软绵绵的瘫在崔胜澈的怀里，随着哥哥有力的撞击上下沉浮着，呻吟也碎成片控制不住的从嘴里漏出来，为这个淫乱的场景更添加了几分艳色。崔胜澈撑着他的腿根把他的大腿打开到最大，他就像一个展示品一样被钉在崔胜澈的性器上，接受着坐在对面的金珉奎火热的视线。  
“珉奎.......”他伸出手去呼唤弟弟的名字，想从弟弟那里获得一个亲吻，金珉奎的性器也已经硬到流水，他恨不得现在就把阴茎插到哥哥那个每次叫自己名字的时候都撒娇般的嘟起来的嘴里，但是，夜还长，还没到他出场的时候......  
崔胜澈跟着柔软床垫的弹力在权顺荣的体内毫无章法的戳弄着，不一会儿权顺荣的后穴就泥泞一片，不知道是谁的体液又或者是多余的润滑液顺着穴口一股一股的流出来，滑到崔胜澈的会阴，慢慢的将崔胜澈的后穴也浸润的湿漉漉的。  
纵然崔胜澈体力很好，这种被动的体位还是难以坚持太久，他翻身把权顺荣掀翻在床上，将他柔韧的长腿压到胸口上，权顺荣顺从的伸出手来乖乖的抱住自己的大腿，继续接受崔胜澈狂风暴雨般的操弄。  
“我们顺荣.......”崔胜澈的节奏慢了下来，全根抽出来又缓缓的顶进去，嘴唇在权顺荣白嫩的胸口一遍啃咬一遍低喃，“每次跳拍手的时候，看到我们顺荣的腿踢的那么高......就很想试验一下，到底是有多么柔软呢……”崔胜澈已经在短时间内迅速找到了权顺荣的腺体，龟头在附近转着圈儿的顶弄但是就是不肯给弟弟个痛快。“今天.....我可算是见识到我们顺荣到底是有多柔韧了呢……”权顺荣早在崔胜澈的折磨中溃不成军，他一边将自己的大腿掰的更开，让哥哥的上腹紧紧的贴着自己，一边伸出小腿去环着哥哥的腰，想让两个人结合的更紧一点，再紧一点。  
“胜澈哥......”他嘟起嘴巴向哥哥索吻，胜澈也顺从的张嘴去含住他软软的唇珠，甜甜的嘴唇，轻轻舔一下小孩的贝齿，就乖乖的张开嘴巴迎接自己舌头的入侵，紧紧的和自己的缠绕在一起。  
小孩好甜，崔胜澈想，整个人就像棉花糖一样，舔一舔吮一吮就化了。他搂紧了怀里的权顺荣，叼着小孩柔软的唇瓣，加快了身下抽插的速度，操弄的小孩漂亮修长的脖颈向后仰起，身前的阴茎在自己下腹不断的摩擦，感觉随时都要蓄势待发，他腾出手来去给小孩手淫，没一会儿权顺荣就哭喊着他的名字抽动着射在了自己的身上，高潮的快感连带着后穴的软肉也绞紧了崔胜澈的阴茎，一阵一阵酥麻的快感从身下发散到全身各处，崔胜澈咬着牙又抽插了几十下，低吼着将精液一股脑儿的全射在了弟弟的身体里。  
4  
金珉奎看到床上两个人甜腻腻的亲在一起，完全忘记还有自己这个人的存在，终于是忍不住了，他捞起掉落在地上的润滑剂，单腿压到床上按住被酒精和情欲激的全身泛粉的崔胜澈，一股脑儿的把一小管润滑剂都挤到到了崔胜澈的尾椎上。正沉浸在权顺荣的亲吻里的崔胜澈被冰凉的润滑剂冰的一激灵，回头看见金珉奎喷张的性器才反应过来这是着了两个弟弟的道儿了。  
权顺荣这下搂他搂的更紧了，他低头斜了一眼笑的没了眼睛的小孩，认命的把头埋到的弟弟的颈窝里，闷闷的声音却是在警告另一个在自己身后作乱的弟弟，“轻点儿......”  
权顺荣这时候彻底暴露了他和金珉奎是同一战线的，“不会的哥哥,”他安慰道，“珉奎很温柔的!”  
听到权顺荣夸奖的金珉奎高兴的露出了小虎牙，他揉捏着哥哥丰腴的臀瓣，一只手指缓缓的插进了哥哥的温柔乡。“我平时对哥哥难道不够温柔么？我怎么记着每次都是哥哥哭着喊着我的名字，叫着珉奎快一点重一点呢？”  
崔胜澈在心里默默吐槽，我看你这小子就是看人下药，每次都像小狗一样啃的自己满身印子，第二天腰都快断了，没想到对权顺荣还搞起怀柔政策了？  
崔胜澈的内里已经湿软一片，两只手指很快就可以在小穴里顺畅的进出，修长的手指熟悉的按压着崔胜澈腺体的位置，肥厚的穴肉紧紧的绞着金珉奎的手指，前面的阴茎也被权顺荣温热的小穴挤压着，他感觉到他又硬了。

“珉奎可以动了呢，我感觉到了，哥哥又硬了”权顺荣惊喜的夹住崔胜澈的腰往下拉，让他的臀部更高的翘起方便金珉奎的动作，没想到珉奎并没有听话的提枪上阵，反而是起身离开了，回来的时候手里却多了几个震动的小玩意儿。  
崔胜澈听到动静吓了一跳，扭回头才发现金珉奎手里拿了一串4 5个手指肚大的跳蛋，无语极了，他咬牙切齿的埋怨弟弟，“出国还带这种东西，也不怕过安检的时候被发现.....唔......”话还没说完，第一个就已经带着空气里的凉意被缓慢的推了进了身体里，然后是第二个，第三个。  
“哥哥好厉害呢......”金珉奎沉迷的看着崔胜澈因为快感而将臀部越翘越高，毫不犹豫的将第五枚跳蛋也推了进去，这一枚甫一推进去崔胜澈的身体就难以自持的颤抖起来，看来是跳蛋的挤压滑动终于碾压到了他的敏感点，他的腰塌着，屁股撅的又高又翘，臀瓣都跟着跳蛋的震动而在空气中画起圈来，阴茎也因为他的扭动从权顺荣的身体里滑了出来。权顺荣瞬间不开心了，他给金珉奎使眼色让弟弟把遥控器扔给自己，将跳蛋的模式调大了一档。  
哥哥在自己怀里发出了小猫一样的嘤咛，他漂亮的哥哥睫毛上都沾染着泪花，眼角眉心都是被操熟了的媚红色，权顺荣痴迷的将手插到哥哥的嘴里，模仿着性交的姿势抽插着哥哥的嘴巴，看哥哥嘴里的唌液顺着自己的手指流出来。  
金珉奎在后面也没闲着，他把着崔胜澈的手伸到身后，让他自己把自己的臀瓣掰开，露出被跳蛋折磨到深红的穴口，他俯下身去舔哥哥的肛口，将那一圈一圈的媚肉破开，舌头灵活的在穴口抽插着，将跳蛋顶进去的更深，看到哥哥崩得更紧的身体终于是受不了这样的快感，才抽出来四个作恶多端的小玩具，还没等哥哥喘口气，就扶着自己早已硬挺的阴茎一寸一寸的钉进了哥哥紧致的穴道。

5  
金珉奎坏心的留了一个跳蛋在哥哥身体里，被自己粗长的性器死死的顶在哥哥的那一点，权顺荣又将跳蛋调成了随机的模式，两个人都被不规则的震动刺激的全身酸软发麻，剩下几个抽出来的跳蛋垂在崔胜澈阴囊下，随着金珉奎一次又一次的拍打带给崔胜澈若有若无的快感。  
欣赏够了崔胜澈淫荡模样的权顺荣又闲不住了，“我们珉奎，把胜澈哥拉起来一点好不好？”金珉奎听话的将已经全身瘫软的崔胜澈拉起身，将哥哥的后背贴上了自己的胸膛。权顺荣满意的起身跪在床上，隔着崔胜澈和弟弟接吻，两只手将自己和哥哥的阴茎紧紧的交握在一起，哥哥已经完全被操到眼神涣散，嘴里也只会哭哭啼啼的喊着自己和珉奎的名字，崔胜澈的阴茎在权顺荣的抚摸之下又一次硬挺起来，权顺荣这才放开哥哥，背过身去跪爬在床垫上，将哥哥的性器再一次吞到了自己的身体里。  
身后是金珉奎不知疲倦的操弄，身前又被纳入权顺荣湿滑的小穴，弟弟用力的晃动着臀部取悦着自己，少年般清爽的嗓音也控制不住的发出诱人的低吟，今晚已经承受太多的崔胜澈没坚持多久就又一次射在了权顺荣体内。  
两个弟弟看着再次高潮的哥哥已经泪眼婆娑，眼睛和嘴唇都像小兔子一样红红的，终于是放过了被临时拉入这场荒唐性事的哥哥。金珉奎把权顺荣抱起来，感受到哥哥的腿已经紧紧的夹住了自己的腰，才终于将性器埋进了权顺荣泥泞的后穴，金珉奎一步一步的往床边的沙发上走，每走一步阴茎都在权顺荣身体里顶的更深，权顺荣整个人都以金珉奎插在自己身体里的那一根作为支点，重力使弟弟进的更深，爽的权顺荣直摇头，短短几步路程他就承受不了的连着喊金珉奎的名字，后来连哥哥老公都胡乱的叫出了口，金珉奎才将他压在了沙发背上。  
他们住在东京的市中心，楼层很高，窗户也拉上了纱帘，但权顺荣还是感觉自己像在直播性爱一样，整个人都崩得紧紧的，金珉奎不得不停下来安抚像小动物一样在自己怀里瑟瑟发抖的哥哥，亲一亲他一情动就特别容易发红的小耳朵，揉一揉他已经没怎么有肥肉肉的小肚子，直到哥哥主动扭过头来亲他他才再一次抽插起来。带着哥哥的手到身前帮哥哥打出来，然后快速抽插几次射了出来。阴茎抽出来的时候不知道是他还是崔胜澈之前射进去的精液随着重力流出来，给这个荒唐的夜晚增添了最后一抹亮色。

END


End file.
